1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting apparatus used in an image reader, backlight for liquid crystal, and so on. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light emitting apparatus used in a facsimile, a copier, a scanner, and so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light source apparatus for a conventional scanner, and so on, shown in FIG. 15 is known (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Publication Kokai No. HEI 11-330557 (FIG. 3)). This light emitting apparatus includes a first lead frame 3210, a second lead frame 3220, a third lead frame 3230, a fourth lead frame 3240, and a resin member 4300 that secures these lead frames. The first lead frame 3210 includes a first portion 3211 that is electrically connected to an external terminal, a second portion 3212 that is exposed from the resin member 4300, and a third portion 3213 that is provided with a first light emitting element 3110, a second light emitting element 3120, and a third light emitting element 3130 (hereinafter referred to as “a first light emitting element group 3110, 3120 and 3130”) mounted thereon.
These portions are integrally formed. The first light emitting element group 3110, 3120 and 3130 are mounted on the third portion 3213 of the first lead frame 3210. Respective electrodes on one side of the first, second and third light emitting elements 3110, 3120 and 3130 is connected to each of the second, third and fourth lead frames 3220, 3230 and 3240 by wires, respectively. As long as shown in the figure, it seems that the surface areas of the second portion 3212 of the first lead frame 3210, the second portion 3222 of the second lead frame 3220, the second portion 3232 of the third lead frame 3230, and the second portion 3242 of the fourth lead frame 3240 are equal.